


【汉圆】明亮之星

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: 非常规小妈汉圆，汉澈几句话引狼入室的故事
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, HanCheol - Relationship, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, hanwon
Kudos: 9





	【汉圆】明亮之星

**Author's Note:**

> 非常规小妈  
> 汉圆，汉澈几句话  
> 引狼入室的故事

全圆佑第一次见到尹净汉，是在自家的客厅。他下学回来，见着客厅里坐了一个清瘦的男人，正抱着一本书，靠在单人沙发上看着。他年纪尚轻，像是与他同岁，不，又或是年长他几岁。全圆佑猜不出这个人的身份，他清楚崔胜澈以往谈事对象带来的人可不敢这样悠闲自得坐在他家的沙发上。

所有人都知道崔胜澈有他这样一个独子，年纪十七八岁，在私立男高读书，是将来要继承崔胜澈衣钵的小少爷。在学校放学的时间，崔胜澈家自然不会出现一个穿着校服，无关紧要的青年，所以他们会毕恭毕敬地站起来，双手贴在裤缝，向他鞠躬，尊称一句圆佑少爷。而不是像这个人一样，任由全圆佑从门廊走到他对面的沙发坐下，不避讳地打量他，从头到脚，只是抬头用清淡的眼神扫上一眼。

尴尬的局面被从会客室里出来的崔胜澈打破，他叫了全圆佑的名字，作为尊敬，全圆佑站了起来，称了一句父亲。崔胜澈招呼全圆佑坐下，自己走到了那个人的沙发旁，将手搭在了对方的肩上。即使这样，他也没有站起身来，只是合上了书，将书盖在了腿上，看向了全圆佑。

“圆佑啊，这是净汉，尹净汉，他是你的新…”那个词已经到了他的嘴边，崔胜澈没有脱口而出，眼神看向了坐在沙发上的男人，像是害怕他介意这样的称呼。

全圆佑很好奇，一个男人会对这个称呼作何反应。出乎他意料的是，对方似乎对此毫不在意，“妈妈？”接着，他对着全圆佑扯开了一个笑很快又收敛起来，“你好啊，圆佑。”

全圆佑当然叫不出口，论谁也不会贸贸然对着第一次见面的男人叫妈妈。全圆佑僵着难看的嘴角，在他父亲的威慑下，向着对方鞠躬说了你好。好在那二人早就猜想到这样的情况，对于全圆佑这等态度倒是乐意，顺势也告诉他，今天以后尹净汉就会与他们同住。这是自然，全圆佑心里明白，说清了这种关系，本就是为了这个目的。

那以后，全圆佑还在想尹净汉为什么会这么淡定接受这样的称呼，难道是因为他长了那一张脸？尹净汉肤白胜雪，生得漂亮，又进入一个大家做了一个比自己年纪小不了几岁孩子的后妈，很难不被人说闲话。他家的下人或者他父亲的手下也是这么觉得，只是出于身份，那些人不敢说太多。就连听他介绍的朋友们都在调侃，莫不是你爸从那个风月场所解救出来的头牌，平日里拿着书只是为了装装样子。他们这么想，全圆佑不觉奇怪，一定是他介绍的时候，用了什么奇怪的词。尹净汉平日的举动，分明是教养很好的样子。他想，以他的父亲的身份，是需要这样漂亮的人作伴的，更何况他的言谈举止并不庸俗，这点在宴会上，众人赞许的目光中得到了证实。

职业特殊，崔胜澈不在家的日子很多，全圆佑早就习惯了这样的生活。只是现在家里多了一个人，他不得不与对方相处。早上，他会依照家里的时间表与尹净汉在同一张桌上吃饭，接着就奔去学校，一天结束又回到家里。而对方在家里干什么，全圆佑不关心也不需要知道，他只清楚对方很少外出，就像是被他的父亲养起来的金丝雀一样。

本来以为他们是利用的关系，一个有了面子，另一个有了安逸的生活，只是出乎全圆佑的预料，崔胜澈似乎很粘尹净汉。每次崔胜澈匆匆回家还没与全圆佑寒暄几句他的学业，就转头去找楼上的尹净汉了。古代有绿水，现有尹净汉，不用全圆佑想，也知道他们两人在房间里老半天不出来是在干什么，他又不是小孩子。

尹净汉不同全圆佑印象中那些人一样，或许这是全圆佑从他们一开始见面时就应该明白的事，刻意讨好全圆佑的事情，他从来不做。全圆佑总是在学校听见自己的朋友谈论起他们的继父或是继母回故意了解他们，投其所好。这样的事情尹净汉从来不做，至多，也是与他寒暄两句学校的遭遇，接着餐桌就会陷入安静，赶上崔胜澈回家的时候，这种凝结的空气才会缓和。不时二人在楼梯的拐角遭遇，尹净汉会同他打招呼，然后从他的身边绕开留下一串香气。这不难让全圆佑认为他是在避嫌，尽管这个家里没人敢说他们的闲话。

渐渐的，全圆佑也习惯了尹净汉的作息，他想尹净汉也习惯了。他们一天见面的机会不多，两人似乎都在忘记对方的存在，更因为保持这样的关系很为满意。

但是作为一家之主的崔胜澈似乎不满意这样的情况，许是因为三人坐在一张桌子上，但是一直说话的只有他一人。他不会刻意提醒尹净汉照顾全圆佑，而是将全圆佑叫进书房问他，是不是对这位“后妈”颇为不满。全圆佑当然没有这样想，不过他说什么，崔胜澈都不会信，只是嘱咐他多与尹净汉交流。

交流？这点倒是难到了全圆佑，只有在他擅长的话题，他才是一个健谈的人，比如游戏，可惜尹净汉并没有透露出一丝对游戏感兴趣的样子。虽然他不是一个全听父亲话的乖崽，可还是在餐桌上就势插入了二人的话题。噗嗤，尹净汉见他搭话先是一愣，很快就笑了出来。

“怎么了…”他主动示好，是一件落人耻笑的事情吗？

“没什么…”尹净汉避开他的眼神，用手遮住仍挂着笑的嘴，掩饰般夹了一口小菜。

尹净汉真的很难琢磨，也许就是这一点，崔胜澈才喜欢他得不得了吧，全圆佑心想。

那日之后，他便不刻意地想要插入话题，只是当话题辗转到他身上的时候，回复几句，这也算是二人关系的进展。全圆佑开始好奇，对方一个人呆在家里的时候，会干什么，依旧抱着枯燥的书看吗？

他放学回家，在公共区域溜达一圈，没有看见那人的影子，想起下人们说，荒废了许久的温室被打理得井井有条，丢下了包，假装散步走到了花园。透过温室的玻璃，他看见了坐在中央沙发的尹净汉，果然拿着一本书投入着。全圆佑放轻了脚步，鬼使神差走到了他的身后，探出头，想看看对方正在看什么看得如此入迷。

“你不用因为胜澈的话刻意为难自己亲近我。”尹净汉没有抬头看他一眼，手里的书又翻了一页。

“我没有。”全圆佑本能反应似的回答，“我只是好奇，这书里到底有什么秘密，让你看上十遍八遍都不厌烦。”

尹净汉正翻书页的手顿住，他抬起头看向了中庭正随风摇曳的树尖，从全圆佑的角度只能看到他牵扯起来的嘴角。而后，尹净汉从座位上站了起来，这是他们第一次如此靠近彼此。全圆佑这才发现对方比他矮上几厘米，他的脸真是如此雪白，浅棕的瞳色在阳光下透出向日葵一般的花色。

尹净汉看着眼前愣神的全圆佑，没说二话，把手里的书塞到了他的手里：“那你看完…给我写一个观后感。”，接着背着手又从他身边绕开来。

全圆佑用一整夜思考了到底要不要写观后感，最后看着手里的书，一不小心睡着了。

第二天，全圆佑将书还给了尹净汉，并告诉他自己并没有写观后感。尹净汉看着他一脸认真的样子，忽然大笑起来，他总是这样笑，全圆佑有点不舒服，皱起了眉头。

“有的时候，我很想知道，你到底在笑我什么。”全圆佑说出口的语气很认真。

对方的笑容有所收敛，端坐好姿势，“如果冒犯到你，我很抱歉，只是觉得你想要亲近我，笨拙又单纯的样子…很可爱罢了。”

他这个年龄，听到人家当作夸奖说他单纯可爱，不是一件值得高兴的事。全圆佑本想出口反驳，看着对方端着一杯牛奶毫不避讳盯着他的眼神，把嘴边的话咽了下去。

这场“闹剧”的结果是好的，二人不再端着架子，在全圆佑心里尹净汉那张冰冷高傲的面具下的温柔不再局限于给他的父亲。尹净汉如同他的职责，督促全圆佑看了不少书，这点连崔胜澈也深感意外，尹净汉说的话，全圆佑很受用。如若不是后续会发生什么，他会觉得他们三人会保持一个完美的三角稳定在这个家生活下去。

那天晚上，游戏房的门在音效的间歇中被人敲响。平日里是不会有人来打扰他的，全圆佑把游戏暂停，确认自己没有听错，回答了请进，尹净汉就走了进来。他的到来让人意外，本来懒散靠在沙发上按着手柄的全圆佑噌的一下站了起来。

他又笑了，“干嘛这么激动啊，我能进来吗？”

进来是可以，只是进来，要干什么？

“这么黑，你玩游戏都不开灯的吗？”尹净汉走到沙发上坐下，看着大屏幕上游戏静止的画面，“你一有空就在这么黑的地方一呆就是一晚上，对你眼睛可不好，你看你眼睛都近视多少度了。”

“要玩吗。”

全圆佑递给他一个手柄，尹净汉没有接，想了想说：“这个游戏太难了…换个简单的吧。”

全圆佑才不会相信尹净汉是第一次玩这个游戏，虽然前面几关他卡了不久，一旦掌握了技巧通关的速度就飞快。二人的情绪随着关卡数字的增加渐渐高涨，他听见尹净汉兴奋地大叫，叫着他圆佑，敲击着键盘拯救快要倒下的人。他想告诉尹净汉其实可以这么操作，回头的那一刻，他只能看清尹净汉衣领下露出一点的银色链子。

“诶…”有点太近了，他刚想说。

下一秒，尹净汉吻了他。他温润的唇印在了全圆佑的唇上，蜻蜓点水一般，在全圆佑还未作出反应前很快撤离。柔软的余韵在他心里回味，全圆佑的脸一下烧了起来，纵火者装作无事，回头继续按着手里的键盘，操纵着屏幕的小人一步一步往终点线冲去。

“圆佑啊，不行啊啊，要倒下了！”在他揣摩对方意思的时候被打断，让他回神看向大屏幕。

他的心思没有在游戏上，短暂的插曲让他冷静了不少，看着身旁尹净汉的侧脸，这番故意挑逗后，又当作无事发生，全圆佑心里有些不服气。他坐直了身子，抬起了左手想去抢夺那碍眼的键盘。

就在全圆佑想再往前一步时，门又一次被打开了。穿着一身黑色西装的崔胜澈站在门口，因为逆着光全圆佑看不清表情，生怕被发现了。是他多虑了，崔胜澈在下一秒绽开了甜蜜的笑容。

“还以为你们这辈子不会交好了呢。”出口的语气，不同于往日他展现的严肃，是全圆佑从来没有听过的甜腻，一下身上起了不少鸡皮疙瘩。

“都告诉你，我很厉害的，谁也逃不出我的手心。”尹净汉黏糊糊回答道，这样的语调全圆佑也很陌生。

谁也逃不出。

第二天一早，他与尹净汉在餐厅遭遇，昨晚的事让全圆佑的脚步停在了门口。尹净汉抬头也看见了他，温柔地招呼他快坐下。他表现得前一晚好像无事发生，就好像那个吻其实是全圆佑的错觉，是他对尹净汉产生了不该有的情愫，把他梦里的人与现实混淆。而后尹净汉一直保持着礼貌的靠近，在全圆佑害怕又期待他有下一步动作的时候止步。即使全圆佑故意给他留了门，尹净汉也没有敲响推开。

他们似乎又回到了乖孩子的相处模式，全圆佑放学回家，会在庭院里找尹净汉，在他身边的椅子坐下，之后那个位置就多了一本书。崔胜澈还是保持着偶尔外出的作息，每次回来见着他们坐在庭院，又对他们的关系进展很满意，一种理想的家庭模式。

来家里做客的客人，不清楚是否是碍于崔胜澈的身份，对尹净汉总是客客气气，几家人在餐桌上谈笑风生，尹净汉也能很好的融入进去。对方的家庭也有个与全圆佑年纪相仿的男孩子，他们正因为儿子的女朋友们忙得焦头烂额，把这件事当作了这次晚饭活跃气氛的工具。

“他们这个年纪，不过都是小打小闹，整得要翻天似的，一点也不省心。”全圆佑在餐桌上只是埋头听着，做好了这个家长子的本分。

“你看你们家圆佑，就没有给你们惹这些麻烦。”

崔胜澈跟着笑了笑，也自嘲说这个小子连人都没带回来一个，这样也不是办法。

“圆佑长得这么好看，自然有很多追求者，就是不知道什么时候带回家来。”尹净汉的话一下引起了大家的注意，长辈们开始揶揄他，让他不要藏着。

说这话的人，明明应该知道全圆佑的心思，早就不在那些人身上。

尹净汉说得对，他真的有很多追求者，于是全圆佑从中挑选了一个，问她要不要来我家。被选中的女孩受宠若惊，成功在他们家变成了关注的焦点，崔胜澈打量的目光，像是只要全圆佑是认真的他就会支持一样。就连尹净汉也一反常态，主动在餐桌上挑起话题，询问对方到底喜欢全圆佑哪里，俨然一副家长的模样。明明是做气人的打算，可是最后越来越气的人，还是全圆佑自己。

女孩受了尹净汉不少的照顾，走出他们家门的时候，脚步也同来时紧张的不同。

“你的那位继…”，确实不知道该怎么说尹净汉的身份，他听女孩提到，立刻知道，她是要夸奖尹净汉了。这是当然的，所有人都会夸奖他，所以他不想再听了。他打断了女孩，“我们还是不要再接触下去了。”在对方惊愕的模样中，送她上了招来的出租车。

夜不能寐，尹净汉读不透的眼神在全圆佑的梦里翻滚。他从床上爬了起来，站在二楼的露台，听着耳边的蝉鸣，看着晴空万里的夜空闪亮的星星，听着背后沉闷的拖鞋声靠近。

“你为什么不生气。”话说出口满是怒意。

身后的人被他这孩子口气给逗笑了，噗嗤一声笑了出来。走到他身边，手搭在栏杆上。

“圆佑，还真是会逞强啊。之前也是，今天也是。”尹净汉嘴角噙着笑，那笑容全圆佑很不舒服，他早已被对方看穿。

他不服气，他被尹净汉玩得团团转，他一定也是这样控制崔胜澈的。这次全圆佑没有软弱，他没有一如既往的犹豫，他转身大步上前，不等尹净汉反应，手扶上了对方的肩，将他转了过来，手扣住他的腰和后脑，不让他轻易挣脱，撞上了对方的唇。

两人的喘息到了一个层次，先冷静下来的是尹净汉。撑在全圆佑胸前的手一用力，一把拉开了两人的距离，他眼里的平静让全圆佑一下落入冰谷，这种感觉他非常熟悉，就如二人初见的那一眼，只是清淡地扫过他，不带任何情感。

“对…对不起。”全圆佑也不知道自己为什么会道歉，这三个字就像本能反应，在这样的凝视之下脱口而出。就这样，他呆在了原地，看着尹净汉转身离开，回到了房间。

那一夜，全圆佑没能睡着。

最后两人的关系像是又回到了从前，只是在崔胜澈在的时候，尹净汉还是会与自己搭话，像一个家长。他不明白，分明一开始挑起这件事的人是尹净汉，自己只是遵从了他的意愿，最后为什么做错的还是自己。

日子恢复到了最开始的模式，除了吃饭与尹净汉没有更多的交集。全圆佑也继续躲在游戏房里，思考尹净汉还会不会敲开这个门。

全圆佑熬到大半夜，才与友人将卡了几天的关打通，从显示屏前抽身，抬头看向窗外，才发现天已渐亮。干涸的喉咙让他出门去厨房找水喝，顺便拿了点吃食。亦步亦趋回卧室，慢吞吞登上楼梯，走廊尽头有着不自然的光，全圆佑定睛一看，发现主卧的门没有上锁。全圆佑没有听人墙角的习惯，更何况主角还有一个是他的父亲。他惧怕，看到他梦里有过的场景，那人脸色通红，眼角还挂着泪，身体颤抖着，带着哭腔求饶，只是真实的对象是崔胜澈。他也害怕真实看见他想象中雪白的肌体刺痛他的眼睛。

黑色更加沉重的门，门缝中露出的灯光像是为全圆佑指出了一条路，等他回过神来，已站在了门口。不过这次，他似乎失算了，光里的场景让他头脑发白。

“净汉啊。”

崔胜澈衣衫凌乱，被尹净汉压在办公桌上，手在桌上胡乱扑腾想要找一个东西控制被撞击的身体。尹净汉埋首在他的颈间，手在他的衣服里抚摸着，一手插进他的头发，转过他的头，与他交换亲吻。

“舒服吗，胜澈…”，他安慰的话语从二人唇齿间流出，崔胜澈哼哼着回答他，抑制不住的喘息，叫尹净汉快点。

他没想到，在外威严，让人敬畏三分的父亲，如今正委身于一个男人身下，若是让旁人发现了，后果不堪设想。难怪初见的时候，父亲会用那样的眼神看着他，看着尹净汉不敢说出那个词。全圆佑下意识想要逃离，脚上的迟疑让他没办法后退。

迟疑就在一瞬，全圆佑很快就成了被捕捉的猎物，被主人公逮了一个正着。他与尹净汉四目相对，一时间无处遁形，就这样呆呆地愣在了原地。全圆佑一下就明白了过来，那柔弱的外表，不过是男人的伪装，他的野心就像他的眼神一样，如同豹偷袭猎物，此刻正盯着在门缝偷看的全圆佑。

像是被袭击落跑的羊，不顾手中的水因为慌乱洒得到处都是。全圆佑离开了现场，跑回房间，将东西胡乱丢在桌子上，跑上床，将被子拉高盖过头，将所有的声音隔绝在外。

因为他怕听到，那个男人，清冷的声音混杂着他父亲的喘息。他忘不了，他的口型：圆佑在看啊。

崔胜澈太投入，不知道全圆佑发现了这个秘密。他还以为是全圆佑到了年纪想要自己的空间，所以搬了出去。

“这样的话，净汉一个人在家会无聊吧。”他还觉得这很可惜，不能看到他们二人交好的场景。

“平时没事也可以回家的嘛？”尹净汉在一旁开口，眼里多了几分玩味，“我也可以去看圆佑啊。”

那晚之后，全圆佑面对尹净汉，更加不自然，于是找借口说备考，想住在离学校和补习班近一点的地方，要从家里搬出去。公寓是崔胜澈安排的，他只是在崔胜澈打点好了一切之后搬了过去，所以尹净汉有密码他并不奇怪。

打开了家门，见着尹净汉正收拾他散乱在地上的衣服。全圆佑把包一丢，跑了过去，从他手里抢过了那些衣服，他怕沾染上尹净汉的味道。

“你在怕我。”是陈述的语气。他抓住了全圆佑的手腕，从他手里把衣服拿下，装进了脏衣篓，“是因为，我和胜澈的关系吗？”

全圆佑没有回头看他，也许是他不敢，“我没什么事，等下还要出去，你可以回家了。”

他从后面搂住了全圆佑，全圆佑下意识挣脱，向前走了两步，转过身来，不知如何应对：“我们…不能这样…”话说出口，连自己都不能说服。

“一开始明明是圆佑主动的，结果知道了秘密，就落荒而逃。”

他凑了过来，手轻轻推了全圆佑的肩膀，让他落入柔软的沙发，欺身而上。尹净汉的香气在他的嘴里乱窜，惹得他一时情迷，全圆佑回抱住了尹净汉。这个吻不同于最初的蜻蜓点水，也不像全圆佑当时的莽撞，

“净…净汉哥。”这是之前尹净汉见他称呼他不自然，准许他私底下这么叫。

尹净汉对他此刻能这么称呼他颇为满意，“真乖。”，他撩起了全圆佑的衣服，手指顺着下摆，将纽扣一颗颗扯开。

冰凉的手指触摸到全圆佑的肌肤，他倒吸一口凉气，颤抖着去接受，手指带着力道在他身上划出一道道。

全圆佑的身体很诚实，经不起尹净汉的挑逗，尹净汉的温热的呼吸挠着他的肌肤，柔软的手揉捏着他的肌肉，在他的脊背间上下摸索，很快全圆佑就失去了理智。他的手往下探去，摸到了两腿间滚烫的鼓包，抓在手里揉了揉，全圆佑立刻缩起双脚去躲。尹净汉拉住了他的裤带，灵活的手指一挑，解开来，被挑逗的炙热就蹦了出来。尹净汉在手里拿捏了一番，看着全圆佑因为爽意，头向后仰起，松开了牙关，胸口起伏的动作加大。

他俯首，将少年的稚嫩含近了嘴里。亲眼看见自己的东西被温润的口腔包裹，充满了冲击。全圆佑来不及反应，撑在沙发上的手只能抓紧用力。尹净汉清澈的眼神在此刻充满诱惑，嘴上吞吐着他的性器，对上那双眼，只是轻轻一挑眉，全圆佑就险些泄气。他看着对方张开了嘴，小巧的舌尖轻轻一勾，擦过吐露湿液的小口，接着描绘着头部的沟壑，又将他的炙热包裹吞吐，不忘收缩脸颊将他那物吸得紧紧的，手顺着柱身帮衬，上下套弄，从喉咙带出的呻吟冲击他的耳朵。

一来二去，全圆佑很快就招架不住，他的手脚发软，抓在沙发上的手也跟着放松着向后倒去，“哥…”他头脑空白，嘴里跟着轻哼，眼下一看就要顶不住，“快…快拿出来。”保持着最后的理智也不喜欢尹净汉全吃进去。尹净汉故意吐得很慢，刚松口的那一刻，全圆佑就射了出来，有些沾染到了他的脸上。

尹净汉也不生气，抬手随便擦了擦，等到全圆佑有闲心向他道歉，他装作不在意的摇摇头。

“脸上…还有，我帮你擦干净。”说着伸手去拿远处的纸。

尹净汉把脸凑了过去，随全圆佑擦，对着他真挚的眼神，舌头一卷，把嘴角的残留物又给吃了进去。难免没有被惹上一阵腥，尹净汉这般故意，憋着笑等着全圆佑接下来的动作。全圆佑忽然想起了二人本该的关系，他想这个人对着他父亲也是这样做的。

他心里忽地想做些什么，把那胡乱的想法从脑子里赶出去，最后，他选择了凑过去，捧起尹净汉的脸亲吻。两人越亲越用力，跪在沙发上，搂抱着将身体紧贴。炙热的呼吸不再温柔，带着强势，两人开始争夺对方口中的空气。

做到这份上，这事不算完。两人身上都乱糟糟的，把挂在身上的束缚全部脱去，尹净汉做了下一步指示，他是有备而来的，全圆佑被他背过身去，股间淋上的凉意，使他神经紧绷。

“放松点，哪有这么紧张。”尹净汉的手在他的脊背抚摸，帮助他变得柔软，身体不再僵直，贴近柔软的沙发。

全圆佑是第一次，尹净汉知道，所以耐心着给他做扩张。手指戳进去的那一刻，全圆佑就叫了出来，夹紧了腿让尹净汉出去。尹净汉耐心的在里面按压，等到全圆佑适应，还不忘伏下身去，掰过他的头与他亲吻，接着在下一秒挺身。

全圆佑顺从地接受了尹净汉的爱意，从挣扎痛苦渐渐缓和下来。那股在体内有力的冲撞，刺激又充满克制，心里莫名的毛躁很快就被抚平，像是被顺毛的猫咪，一种新的快感油然而生。等到全圆佑意识到时，那羞耻的声音早从他的嘴里跑了出来，他大口贪婪呼吸着新鲜空气，不规律的气音，

“净汉哥。”他的声音是从未有过的高昂，连全圆佑也不确定自己发声可以到这么高。转而，这种声音开始变得颤抖，夹杂着几句闷哼。尹净汉的低喘伏在他的耳侧，两人的喘息开始同步了起来。

享受过后的闲暇，是人最疲倦的时候，全圆佑伏爬在沙发上，连手尖都无力地触碰着地面，他侧头看着尹净汉站起来，扣着手表的扣子以为他要走，不顾身体的不适，蹭了起来。

“要…要走了吗？”说出口了之后，全圆佑才意识到不对。

尹净汉笑了笑，扣开了扣子，将手表放到了桌上，“你背上被挂出了口子了。”说着像是怜惜全圆佑可爱，凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角。

“你应该不会给胜澈讲吧。”到了这样的地步，尹净汉还有心思开着他的玩笑。

全圆佑顾不上那么多，这番境地，由不得他退缩，他主动勾过尹净汉的脖子，站起身来，纠缠着对方的唇舌，与他跌跌撞撞往卧室走去，同他一道步入黑暗。

天光撕裂了黑暗的口子，窗外的世界在浅蓝色的薄雾下渐渐苏醒。全圆佑的背贴在尹净汉的胸膛，任由对方的手环在他的胸前，吻落在他的耳侧。

“天就要亮了是吗？”天亮了，崔胜澈就要回来了。

“是啊，就要亮了。”

留给他们的时间还会倒转吗？


End file.
